


Grandfather

by RocknRollZombie



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknRollZombie/pseuds/RocknRollZombie
Summary: He would be her grandfather, but someone else holds that title already even if he's not around  anymore.





	Grandfather

  Nick fury sits on the steps of the wooden house of his godson. He remembers that he would call Tony a pain in the ass when it would just be him, and the snarky loving genius just talking. 

 

 He remembers the little boy that would always be held in Edwin or Ana Jarvis arms before he got to big to be carried. He remembers smirking when a young Tony age of 6 calls him something and apologizes because Edwin told him that it's not a good thing to say just because 'father' said it.

 

  He remembers carrying a sleepy Tony in his arms as the Jarvis and Maria thank him over, and over again for finding him.

 

  He remembers keeping Tony occupied while Peggy was finishing up a report, and promising her ducky that they can get ice cream afterwards. 

 

  He looks at his granddaughter because that's what Morgan will be to him a granddaughter. He's pretty sure Tony would have him introduced him as  a grandfather to the young girl, but he knew that title would have been held by one Edwin Jarvis.

 

  Just how Tony grew up with him, Peggy, Edwin, Ana, and mostly importantly Maria as his loving supporting family. Morgan will have him, and the rest of dubbed by the snarky blonde Harley The Iron family.

 


End file.
